


年会黑猫

by bzyy



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyy/pseuds/bzyy
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南（前后有意义）
Kudos: 9





	年会黑猫

姚琛之前救了只猫回去，黑漆漆小小一只，看起来没有什么特别，养好了伤之后小猫被姚琛喂得越发肉乎起来，黏人得不得了——准确说是黏姚琛得不得了。

奇怪的是下午回家却怎么都叫不出来，不知道躲到哪里去睡觉了，晚上回去得找出来喂点吃的。

想到这里他才回过神来，他可能真的喝得有点多了，开始胡思乱想。他还在公司年会上，瞥到一个男孩的功夫怎么突然想起了自己的猫。

大概是某些地方有些像，比如油光水滑的黑发，比如藏在兜帽下机敏的神情。

再比如，爱黏着姚琛——这是这个男孩第五次晃到姚琛身边了，姚琛确信不是偶然。他询问地看向这个嫩生生的男孩子，男孩就歪头对着他抿嘴笑了笑，声音带着天真，却一点不怯生：“你不热吗？”

热？这么一说好像有一点，中央空调的温度仿佛瞬间升了五六度，姚琛起身把西装外套脱下来。男孩已经倒好两杯红酒，在他旁边落座，自来熟得很。

年会应该快结束了，最后的环节是大冒险抽奖，得奖的员工需要按照抽签指令行动才能顺利领取奖项。姚琛两肘向后撑在桌上看热闹——他运气不好，抓娃娃都抓不起来，别说年会抽奖了。男孩碰碰他裸露的胳膊，然后细细的手指就搭在上面不再拿开：“你想抽到什么？”

姚琛不解，男孩解释道：“我运气特别好，你想抽什么我都能给你抽到。”姚琛应着这玩笑说：“那得来个特等奖吧？”

于是男孩打一个响指说搞定，他俩都笑起来。

念到姚琛名字的时候他不可置信地看着旁边眨眨眼的男孩，但还来不及思考这个小巫女一样打扮的男孩是不是真的有魔力，就被宣告了大冒险项目：和左边的人一起吃一根pocky。

后面的事情发生得太突然，他反应过来的时候已经在众人的欢呼起哄中和那个巫女男孩吻在一起。

他喝了酒，不能开车，朋友帮他打车的间隙，那个刚刚和他接吻的男孩出来在一片口哨声中架走了姚琛。

进到房间完全脱离喧闹后，姚琛不再头晕。他不算太醉，只是酒精使得大脑运行得稍慢了一点。

姚琛被男孩放在床上，男孩顺势趴在他身上，不动了。他借机缓了缓，试图搞明白情况：“我们...是不是之前见过？”

男孩子吻上来。

“...你认识我是吗？”

男孩又吻上来。

“...我们能不能先...”

男孩再次堵上他的嘴，扑在他胸口，吻得动情又认真，小猫似地舔舐他的嘴唇。

姚琛心里闪过一个不可思议的想法，但他没有办法继续想下去，因为男孩已经把他皮带解开了。

他进入的时候身下的男孩轻轻嗷呜了一声，太熟悉的声音了，姚琛笑了笑，心里了然。正面做了一会儿男孩已经满面潮红，却仍然眯着眼不够似的往上送胯。姚琛把他翻过来，从背后操进去，一手抓住他的前端一手轻轻挠着他的下巴。

“喜欢从后面来是不是？”说着狠狠撞一下。

“喜欢被挠下巴是不是？”说着又撞一下。

身下的男孩爽得说不出话，只能在激烈的摇晃里匀出一点呜咽做回答。

姚琛完全清醒了，他早该想到。这样一双眼睛，这样一头黑发，这样一张小嘴和舌头，还有这样软的腰。想着姚琛又更重地掐着男孩的腰顶进去，听着身下的人哀哀一声喘，低下头贴在男孩耳边咬着耳朵问他：“粥囡，今晚吃饱了吗？”

粥囡是他的猫的名字。

只是他的猫现在浑身颤抖，仰起脖子后脑勺抵在他肩上，嘴微张发不出声。

看来吃得够饱了。

  


“怎么会变成人？嗯？”姚琛声音还带着情欲的哑，柔声问粥囡，习惯性梳着他的头发。

“好像是喝了酒就会变。”

“你下午在家怎么喝到的酒？”

“我把橱柜上的醪糟打翻了...”

“我回家怎么没发现？”

“我变成人就赶紧打扫了啊...”粥囡缩缩脖子，“别训我了我知道错了...喵喵喵喵喵喵？”

怀里的人砰的一声变回了一只团着身子的黑猫，看来粥囡也酒醒了。


End file.
